A Dozen Roses
by Sakura1203
Summary: This is set after Syaoran left for Hong Kong. Sakura received a gift from Syaoran during Valentine's day and a love letter along with it. Contains S+S romance. Please tell me what you all think =)


**A Dozen Roses**   
By Sakura1203   


**Author's notes:** I type this during my break from work today. Hope you all enjoy it =)   
**Disclaimer:** CCS is own by CLAMP. Mengkuo is my creation. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**[Sakura's house]**

_*Ding-Dong....Ding-Dong*_

"I'm coming!" Sakura Kinomoto yelled as she rushed down the stairs, heading towards the front door to open it. 

A tall man in his early 20's, with short, blond hair and blue eyes, stood at the porch. On his hands, was a long white box. A red ribbon and a bow tied neatly around it. He smiled as soon as he saw Sakura opened the door. "Sakura Kinomoto?" 

Sakura nodded in answer. "Yes?" She eyed the box in front of her for a second before looking back up at him. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes. I have a delivery for you." The man tucked the box on his right arm and handed her an electronic notepad. "Can you please sign here." He pointed to a spot on the notepad, indicating where she should sign. 

Sakura did as she was told and electronically sign her name. She handed back the notepad once she was done. 

"Thank you." The man took back his electronic notepad and handed her the box. 

Sakura took the offered box, a curious looked etch on her face as she did. "Umm...Thank you." 

The man nodded with a smile. "You have a nice day, Ms." He turn around, heading towards the front gate to leave. 

Sakura closed her front door. She headed towards the living room, carrying the box with her. She sat down on the couch and placed the box on the low table in front of her, looking at it with a frowned. _*Hmm?? I wonder what this is? *_ She turn the box from left to right, then right to left, searching for a card. But she didn't find any. *_No card. How odd?* _She sighed _*Oh, well. There must be something inside.*_ She reach out and removed the bow and ribbon before opening the box. She uttered a quiet gasped and her green eyes widen in surprise when she saw several long-stemmed roses inside. Speechless, she took out the roses from the box and was about to lay them on her lap when a white paper, rolled into a scroll and tied with a red ribbon, fell on her lap. Curious, she took the scroll and placed the roses back on the box. She wet her lips as she untie the ribbon and opened the scroll. Her eyes widen for a second time when she saw who's it from. As she gaze down at Syaoran's handwriting, her heart started beating faster and she can feel her pulse race and her face flushed. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, sighing and placing her hand on the left-side of her chest, trying to calm herself. Syaoran always do that to her. Even if he's not around, just a mere mentioned of his name sends her heart into a flutter and she usually needs time to compose herself before she can do anything else. She uttered a heart wrenching sighed and opened her eyes. She look down at the paper and run her fingers on the familiar handwriting, "Oh, Syaoran. I missed you so." A tear slid down her cheek and fell on the open paper. She sniffed, wiping her face and started to read the words written on the scroll: 

_Dearest Sakura,_

_ Hi! It's me. So, how's everything over there? Everything is fine here. But it seems so empty when your not around, Sakura. I wish you were here right now. To talk to me. To see you smiling at me. Just to see the sparkle in your eye turns my sad days into a smile. I miss you all the time, every second in every single day since we parted. But until I can comeback to you, all I can do for now is to dream those things. Things seemed to be so perfect before, you know? But somehow, they seem so wrong now. What I'm trying to say, Sakura, is that I missed you. I need you in my life. I need you as a friend, and perhaps even more. I need to laugh and cry with you forever until the end of time. I have nothing expensive to give you, but my heart belongs to you always. And until we meet again. I will always think of you. I love you. You are my first love, my only love, my one, true love. Happy Valentine's Day, dear Sakura._

~Syaoran~ 

_P.S._   
_ Each of the roses I sent to you held a different meaning for me and I wrote them down specially for you. Hope you like it._

_1. The first rose holds the joy that's in my heart whenever you're around._   
_2. The second is the feeling of emptiness whenever you're gone ._   
_3. The third rose is the sunshine around me when your near._   
_4. The fourth holds the shedding of every joyful tear._   
_5. The fifth rose for all the smiles and even the tears._   
_6. The sixth is for teaching me to love, to trust, to believe_   
_7. The seventh rose holds the caring I give so full and free,_   
_8. The eighth holds the friendship you give so much._   
_9. The ninth rose for every moment we have ever shared_   
_10. The tenth is to thank God for sending you to me._   
_11. The eleventh rose is to say I love you each and every way_   
_12. The twelfth is to carry these feelings from day to day to day._

_~*~This is dedicated to the one that leaves me breathless. To the one that I had always love. I love you, Sakura.~*~_

Sakura lowered the letter. Her eyes started to water and one by one, tears started to fall down her cheeks in numerous droplets. She placed the letter on the table next to the open box and grab the roses, gazing at it with both sadness and joy. She sighed and a slight smile formed on her lips "I love you too, Syaoran. I love you too." 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**[2 days later: Somewhere in Hong Kong]**

"Master Li." The man bowed respectfully to the head of the Li clan. "A letter just arrived for you." 

Syaoran lowered his sword and walked towards him. He took the pink envelope from the servant's offered hand. "Thank you, Mengkuo." 

Mengkuo nodded and turn around to leave. 

Syaoran glanced down at the envelope in his left hand as he sat down on the hard wooden floor of the Li clan's training hall and laid his sword beside him. His amber colored eyes widen in surprise when he saw the return address. Quickly, he started to open the envelope. He took out a single pink paper and unfolded it. He started to read: 

_Dearest Syaoran,_

_ Konnichi wa! How are you? I hope you're doing all right. Nothing much had changed around here since you left. Kero is still addicted to video games. Tori is still annoying as ever. Julian is still eating as much as ever. Madison is still taping me with her video camera. And I...and I missed you terribly. I got your letter, and your gift. Thank you so much. They're very beautiful. I have placed them in a glass vase, and at this moment I am gazing at them while I write this letter. The words in your letter touched me so deeply that it still left me speechless up until now. I will never forget it for as long as I lived. You meant so much to me too, Syaoran. You came into my life so unexpectedly and words can't ever express what you really mean to me. Poetry doesn't say it. Music can't even touch this feeling inside of me. I just wanted you to know I am so glad you came into my life...so glad we met... I love being near you and my heart misses you at this very moment. Dear Syaoran, I wish you're here with me right now so I can tell how I really felt about you. But until we meet again, keep this simple words in your heart and know that someone over here is thinking of you too. I love you, Syaoran. I'll always will, and I'll always be here waiting for your return._

_ ~Sakura~_

Syaoran wipe the tears away from his cheeks and folded the letter, placing it back inside the envelope. "I'll come back to you, Sakura. I promised. Wait for me." He sighed and gathered his sword. He stood up and look down at the envelope in his other hand, "I promised, Sakura. I'll return to you someday." He glanced up and started walking towards the open entrance door. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**[6 years later: Sakura's house]**

"Bye, Sakura!" Madison waved at her best friend and headed to the direction of her own house. 

Sakura waved back to her with a smile. "Bye, Madison. See you tomorrow." She pushed the entrance gate door and step inside, closing the gate behind her. 

"Hello, Sakura." 

Sakura quickly twirled around at the sound of a voice behind her. Her eyes fixed on a tall young man standing at the porch. From where she stood, she couldn't see his face clearly. "Who are you?" She moved closer, squinting her eyes to get a better look. 

"Have you forgotten me already, Sakura?" The owner of the voice step down the porch stairs. He smiled as Sakura approaches. 

Sakura stop a foot away from him and her eyes suddenly widen in recognition. She dropped her books on the ground and rushed towards him. "Syaoran!!!" 

Syaoran's smile widen and he open his arms to receive her. "Oh, Sakura." He sighed in relief and embraced her back. "I missed you so much." 

Sakura's eyes started to shed tears of joy and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh, Syaoran." She sniffed, "I missed you too. I thought you'll never come back to me." She glanced up to look at the face that hunted her dreams for the past 6 years. 

Syaoran reach out to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I told you I'll be back, and I always keep my promised." He smiled down at her. "I have never forgotten about you, Sakura. And I'll never will." 

Sakura smiled back at him. She raised her hand to touch his face, caressing his cheek with the tips of her fingers. She looked into his eyes, "I love you, Syaoran." 

Syaoran leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips in answer. 

Sakura return the kiss with equal passion. 

Time seem to stand still at that very moment. The world disappears and there's only the two of them, wrapped in each other's heated embrace. 

After what seems like forever, they separated and gazed at each other. 

"I love you too, Sakura." Syaoran whispered. "I promised I'll will always love you." 

Sakura smiled and cupped the side of his face with her right hand. "As will I, my love. I promised to love you too forever." 

Syaoran return her smile. "Oh! I almost forgot." He gave her a single, long-stemmed red rose. "This is for you." 

Sakura smiled and took the offered rose, "Thank you." She glanced up at him, a small glint of amusement sparkled in her eyes. "So, what does this one," She waved the rose for emphasis, "means to you?" 

Syaoran gathered her in his arms and kiss her, before looking deeply into her eyes, "This is for the overwhelming love I'm feeling at this very moment, Sakura." 

Sakura smiled. Her heart filled with undescribeable happiness at that very moment. She planted a soft kiss before glancing up at him, "Ai shiteru, Syaoran. Ai shiteru." 

**~THE END~**


End file.
